


Alone - Alone - Short Sci-Fi Story (

by darkonyix92



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Gen, Hospitals, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkonyix92/pseuds/darkonyix92
Summary: Just starting out. My first ever published short story. Enjoy :D





	Alone - Alone - Short Sci-Fi Story (

Autumn, 2017. So cold. Luckily, I love being cold. 

I'm in the hospital again. Rollerblading, broke my leg doing the simplest flip. Shit happens I guess. I have a nice room, though. Sky blue with white curtains, white bed sheets and a blue comfy duvet, light coming through the big balcony on which there are some plants. And, I have a nice casket too. All signed of course. There is no casket without signatures from family and friends. Mom joined too even though she found it silly. Glad I have her. I am all she has.

Since dad died in a car crash, she is nothing BUT protective over me. I get it. I really do. But sometimes it gets hard on me, being scolded all the time, grounded, not being able to do the things I did before, going out until late night... But I got used to it eventually. Sometimes, I sneak out of my room at night, to go out with Kara. She is my BFF and girlfriend. Mom got used to the idea that I am gay. At first, she was not really agreeing since she is into religion and such. I for one have my own beliefs and Gods. Mine do more good and work for peace, not money. She finally understood that it is who I am.

I and Kara always like to go out, in the middle of the night, out on the field or at her parent's house since they have a pool, and just stare at the big starry sky. Amazing what nature can do. How stars form and shine when all the lights go out. Everything stops and it is just you and the sky, nothing more. 

She came to visit me this morning, leaving me both a signature and a kiss. She became more publicly open since mom accepted us. I really do love her. There is nothing that can harm her as long as I am here. Same goes for her. 

Managed to get out of the bed by using a wheelchair. Kara and mom helped. Kara pushed me on the balcony so we can both look at the small world while mom was packing my laundry. 

"I've been meaning to tell you something" said Kara with a shy smile.

"And what would that be, love?" I said with the wheelchair facing her now.

"I have been meaning to do this for a while..." continued her with small fidgeting.

"Oh come on, Kara. You know how curious I become. Tell me"

"I found us an apartment." Big eyes looking hopefully towards me

I did not know what to say. I was a bit in shock, but glad at the same time. But what would we do? How would we manage? I would not know where to begin. But in the end, I realized I have her and we'll be fine.

"I'd jump up and down but..."

And we both started to laugh and kiss...

One hour later, everyone was wishing me to get well as they will be here tomorrow. Hugged mom and kissed Kara a little bit more, then the room got empty. Only the nurse came to check my vitals and if I had any fever. Seems like I broke it that bad. Stitches and all. Had to take some vitamins to make it heal faster.

Got my phone, my book and laptop, all ready for yet, another night in the hoe-spy-tall – how me and Kara used to joke on the word.

Started to Facetime- IM Kara – as my speaker was no longer working , and I heard a loud boom. I turned my sight towards the balcony, when I heard another.

Kara: Is everything ok?

Chloe: I don't know. I heard something..

Kara: (video froze)

Chloe: Kara? You are losing signal.

But then I saw I was the one losing it. Then power shut down. Sent Kara an SMS telling her that I was fine and not to panic, but something was wrong with the carrier signal, too. 

Got out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Opened the door but there was no one on the hall. Probably a bit too late for anyone to be on the hallways. But shouldn't there be at least a nurse or guard?

Another boom, this time with a shake. Almost lost control of the wheelchair.

"Wow there. Stay in your wheelchair, girl. Stay in your wheelchair" 

Earthquake? I had no idea but I was so afraid that I started talking to myself. No one. Not one person. But then, maybe, they all went to where the noise is. Got back to my room, all dark now since the sun was pretty much gone behind the Earth and power was off, locked my door and waited. Waited for someone to come get me out of here or at least tell me all is fine.

Not sure why I locked my door, though. But I just felt like doing so. Waited for the next boom, but nothing came. And then I waited....and waited.

Nothing.

Not a single noise. Except the alarm that would not stop. 

No cops, no guards, no nurse. No one came to get me out. Panic started rising. I could not move. And not because of my leg, but because I just simply froze in place. Then I snapped out of it. If terrorists are attacking, at least I should prepare myself. I got out of the wheelchair, grabbed a lamp, and ducked in a corner where there was no light. Waited....and waited....and waited. It took me few minutes to realize how silly I was. Why would terrorists attack a hospital? And why, in the name of nature, would I attack someone with a bedside lamp. 

"Silly creature" I said with laughter

Put the lamp down, and then I heard it. A noise so loud, that made me cover my ears. My foot begun to hurt from putting it down that I had to sit on the edge of the bed. The balcony's door was still open. My heart just went nuts. Could not even breathe properly. And then, I heard it again. This time though, had some sort of a different frequency. And then another. They all started to squeal simultaneously. Like a pack of wolves, but without the wolves. 

I don't know how, I don't know when, but next second I was under my bed. Waiting. For what, I did not know. I just know I had to hide.

Sounds that I was hearing were not human. I have never heard such a sound in my entire existence. Sounded nothing like the movies I used to watch with Kara.

"Oh, God, Kara!"

I was praying that she and mom were fine and started getting up from under the bed, when I heard poundings. I froze once more. Whether it was a guard or a nurse, it was one hell of a door pound. So glad I locked it.

And then another. And then the door fell to the floor. Started to panic and almost screamed but immediately covered my mouth. And then I saw it. Feet... Four of them, all covered in dark green, almost black, lizard like skin. But they did not belong to a lizard at all. They belonged to two unknown creatures. Whatever they were, I knew that they were going to rip me apart. Or at least that is how I felt. So I remained hid under the bed. Luckily, the bed was not so high and the bed sheets were not short either. I had pretty good coverage. For now.

I heard one of them sniffing the air. Somehow I knew he was going to find me. But I stayed there. Running was not going to help either.

He stopped sniffing and was making some low grunts, probably chatting to the other creature. If they do talk between each other. He started moving around the room, my heart was pounding like crazy and, at one moment the creature stopped. Probably my heart did too as I could no longer hear it. Could be the fact that it started beating faster than a sewing machine. I tried to not breathe at all, but then I had to let the air out. And then, it happened.

The creature turned to face my bed, right where I was hidden. I saw its feet move in a very weird, twisted/swirl kind of way and then I knew I would be dead.

Just when the creature came next to my bed, I exhaled.

"Kara, I love you" I whispered to myself

And then, just like that, I was no longer under the bed. Or at least, the bed was no longer covering me. It flew out the balcony. I could not move. One of the creatures lift me up by my hospital robe. And I saw it. Oblong head, alien looking like, black oval big eyes going half way through his head, no eyelids, and crocodile like skin all covered in scales, darkest green I have ever seen. He was....studying me. I was so close, I could feel his breath. It smelled like nothing familiar to me. Kind of a raw meat smell, combined with sewers and a smell I did not know. I could not compare it.

He was just staring, roaring at me, while the other one searched the room. I then begun thinking about Kara and mom. What are they doing? Are they safe? Are they still alive? Did they see these? What does the army do?

Then I heard it – the most annoying and powerful sound. Like an alarm, but with some small trembling and a loud boom, all at the same time. I don't even know when I was back on the floor. I was too mesmerized by them. Or more like frozen out of fear.

And they both looked out the window, and I could not tell at first the reason. But then, out of nowhere, it arrived. Big ship, oblong like their heads, alien looking like, similar to those in movies, lights all over, switching between a pale turquoise and a strong purple. They froze as well. But I doubt it was due to fear. The sounds kept going. And then it is when I took the stupidest (and bravest) decision. I took advantage of them paying attention to their ship, sneaked behind the one sitting close to the door, and ran.

I ran as fast as I could. Not even sure if my hurting leg was following, but I could not care. I ran. And ran. Did not even look behind. Were they following me? Did they even notice me leaving? 

I looked for people. No one. Where did they all go? Then, I noticed blood. A short gasp left my throat and I stood in place. My leg was hurting

"Shit" I exhaled looking down at my leg. My cast was slowing me down. I entered another room, slowly in case there were creatures there as well. I think I got into the surgery room. There was a table in the middle of the room, dim lights all over, a bit of blood on the floor and then a man.

"Oh God. Sir? Are you alright? Si..." Just when I lift his head, I saw his eyes. Oh God, his eyes. They were not white. They were pitch black, all red on the margins. I backed out. As I was baking out. I hear the high pitch squeal. The instinct was to immediately cover my ears. I was hearing movement. I took some scissors and begun cutting my cast. Managed to do it, I could still hear noise and those aliens making Geiger counter-like sounds. I then waited for them to go away, took some bandages and gently wrapped them around my wounds and the 14 stitches I had. It was that bad. My leg was all bruised and swollen. Took some pain pills that I found around – I recognized them by the label – and left the room, after reassuring my passage. The trail of blood grew bigger. Panic started to rise. For some retarded reason, I begun following the trail. I can't explain why. I just did. 

Could hear the noises they made. This time, there were more than two. Five or six of them. Where there any more in that room. Almost let a gasp out as I saw it. Bodies... More than one. An entire room filled with bodies. All stripped off their clothes, limbs missing, guts out. Could not believe it. The aliens were.... feasting. Whatever they did not devour, they would put aside in some weird looking pouches. I almost threw up but then I gathered myself up and looked for a way to exit the hospital. And then it happened. I knocked down one of the fire extinguishers mounted on the wall, making the biggest and loudest noise. I froze. Then I began running. I could hear them behind. Four? Six? Ten? I did not know nor did I care to stop and count. However they were, they were chasing me. I saw the exit sign, still lit and flickering, and I turned towards where the arrow was pointing.

I was running so fast, I could not feel any leg pain, my blood was pumping,adrenaline was high up and I was out of breath, my ears whizzing. 

I opened the door and light struck me. It was the brightest light I had ever seen. After being in the hospital for so long, curtains pulled and now, no light inside due to the power outage, it was only normal that I would be blinded by the outside light.

Took me a bit to recover, and looked for a place to hide or any signs of humans... Anything or anyone that could help me stay alive. Nothing. No humans in sight, no alarms going off... It's like the world just... vanished. Did they do that?

" Kara!"

I started to panic, looked for a car,a bike, anything with wheels that could help me get to her. Is she dead? Did she find a way out? Do they have her? So many questions were going through my mind per second.

Found a car, the creatures were no longer chasing me.

"Where are they?" I whispered to myself

Are they afraid of the light? I looked up and saw one of them facing me, looking very pissed as I could tell, ducking behind the curtain. Even from afar I felt afraid. The way they looked and moved was like no movie I had seen. But why are they behind the curtain? And why don't they come out? I thought that maybe they did not like the light.

Got inside the car, searched for keys, luckily enough they were still in contact, started the engine, and somehow, felt relieved.

Drove with a creak, all the way home. It felt like the longest drive ever. And I live 4 blocks away for the hospital. Got out of the car as quick as my leg could permit it, at this time it felt all numb and almost inexistent but I could not care, got inside the house and then quiet..... So quiet.

"Mom? Kara? Anybody here?" cried the words out loud.

Then I heard movement.

"Hello?" whispered. "Mom? Is that you?" I felt so many emotions, the primary one being fear. I started crying a little, not knowing what to do or what will happen next, and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen. I felt death coming. And out of nowhere, I felt arms around me. Warmth. I collapsed.

"Chloe!"

Woke up two hours later, all feverish, swollen leg and all sweaty.

"W...where am I?"

Still at the hospital, honey. You're ok now.


End file.
